Them Crooked Vultures
Them Crooked Vultures is a rock supergroup formed in Los Angeles in 2009 by John Paul Jones (former member of Led Zeppelin), Dave Grohl (of Foo Fighters and formerly of Nirvana), and Josh Homme (of Queens of the Stone Age and formerly of Kyuss). The group also includes guitarist Alain Johannes during live performances. The band began recording in February 2009, and performed their first gig on August 9, 2009, in Chicago, followed by a European debut on August 19. On October 1 the group embarked on a worldwide tour titled Deserve the Future with dates going into 2010. The band's first single "New Fang" was released in October 2009, followed by the group's self-titled debut album the following month, debuting at number 12 on the Billboard 200. The group won the 2011 Grammy Award for Best Hard Rock Performance for "New Fang". Contents 1 History 1.1 Formation and early shows (2009) 1.2 Self-titled debut album (2009–2010) 1.3 Hiatus (2010–present) 2 Band members 3 Discography 3.1 Studio albums 3.2 Singles 4 Awards and nominations 5 References 6 External links History Formation and early shows (2009) A collaboration between John Paul Jones, Josh Homme, and Dave Grohl was first publicly mentioned by Grohl in a 2005 interview with Mojo, in which he declared "The next project that I'm trying to initiate involves me on drums, Josh Homme on guitar, and John Paul Jones playing bass." Grohl back with his drumkit in a concert with Them Crooked Vultures at Pukkelpop on August 20, 2009 Of the nascent project, Homme's wife Brody Dalle commented in July 2009 that "I'm not at liberty to talk about it ... but I think project is pretty amazing. Just beats and sounds like you've never heard before."3 After finding that the name Caligula was already taken, the members arbitrarily chose "Them Crooked Vultures" as a name with no significance.4 British music magazine NME reported in July 2009 that the trio had begun recording in Los Angeles.5 The band performed its first show at the Metro, Chicago on August 9, 2009 at midnight.67 The band played all original material during its 80-minute set, debuting such songs as opener "Elephants", "Scumbag Blues", "Caligulove" and closing song "No One Loves Me & Neither Do I".8 The band made its European debut on August 19 with a performance at Melkweg in the Netherlands, the same day on which a short video clip of studio footage was uploaded by the band, featuring the song "No One Loves Me & Neither Do I". With subsequent festival performances in Europe at Pukkelpop and Lowlands, the band first performed in the United Kingdom at London's Brixton Academy supporting English alternative rock band Arctic Monkeys on August 26.9 The trio subsequently performed at the Reading and Leeds Festivals on August 28 and 29, playing the Leeds Festival first then moving onto Reading the next day.10 Self-titled debut album (2009–2010) Them Crooked Vultures was released by Interscope Records in North America, and Sony Music internationally.11 On October 21, radio personality Alan Cross announced the lead single for Them Crooked Vultures debut album to be "New Fang" which premiered on October 26. The single was released on November 2 worldwide as a free download.12 Icon vs. Icon subsequently announced that the album would be released on November 17, 2009.13 On November 3, the band gave a free copy of "Mind Eraser (No Chaser)" to fans that had bought tickets to a live performance and offered it on iTunes as a free download. On November 9, Them Crooked Vultures started streaming their full album on their website, and also through a link to their mailing list with the title "Fuck Patience, Let's Dance." On September 1, the band announced two 2009 tours of North America and the United Kingdom, in October and December respectively.14 The 2009 tour was titled Deserve the Future Tour and the UK leg sold out in just under 12 minutes, making it one of the quickest sold tours in the UK — without the band even officially releasing a song to date. On September 21, the band also announced three Germany dates for December 2009. On January 25, 2010, it was confirmed that the band would perform at the Download Festival 2010. On February 6, 2010, the band performed the songs "Mind Eraser, No Chaser" (now the second single) and "New Fang" as musical guests on Saturday Night Live. Dave Grohl also appeared in a sketch near the end of the show. A week later, the band appeared on the long-running PBS show Austin City Limits broadcast February 13, 2010. The band appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on April 13–14, 2010. The band has also confirmed a series of festival appearances for 2010, including the Coachella Music Festival on April 16, Roskilde Festival,15 the Peace & Love Festival in Borlange, Sweden on July 1, 2010,16 and Hove Festival in Arendal, Norway on June 30, 2010.17 The band closed the show on the Alternastage at Rock Am Ring, Nürburg, Germany, playing after midnight on June 7, 2010.18 In March, it was announced that the group were to play at The Royal Albert Hall in aid of The Teenage Cancer Trust19 with support coming from Little Fish.2021 On April 20, 2010, Them Crooked Vultures released a digital 45 onto iTunes featuring the songs "Mind Eraser, No Chaser" and the song "Hwy 1" on the A side. "Hwy 1" wasn't featured on the band's self-titled album but was usually played live. For those reasons, the version of "Hwy 1" featured was recorded live in Sydney, Australia. The B-side featured "Vulture Speak", an interview with the band members. Hiatus (2010–present) Grohl said in an interview that they are working on a second album that will be "more powerful than the first one".22 John Paul Jones also stated in an interview while touring in New Zealand that they will be recording a new album. When asked about the futures of Grohl and Homme's bands Jones said that they will get their frontmen back "eventually".23 A video was uploaded to the band's official YouTube channel entitled 'Fresh Pots' which NME claimed was filmed during recording for their follow-up album.24 Grohl clarified after the video's release that it was filmed a year prior, during the self-titled album's recording sessions.25 On November 12, 2010, in an interview with BBC 6 Music, John Paul Jones has confirmed that the band is ready to resume working on putting together new material for a fresh release, and will go into the studio very soon. Jones has also stated that they are tentatively a year or so away from completing the CD, hinting on a possible late 2011 release.26 In November 2011, touring member Alain Johannes noted that there are definitely plans to record a second studio album, stating: "The way that the cycles happen, you know, Dave jumped right into Foos, and then Josh toured more than a solid year with Queens for the self-titled album. So I expect at some point after the Queens cycle that there will be album."27 In December 2012, when asked about the band's future, Dave Grohl stated: "We've talked about it, I know that someday we'll get back together and do stuff, because we love playing with each other."28 On April 7, 2015, Them Crooked Vultures' Twitter page sent out a tweet stating that the band's online store (tcv.shopfirebrand.com) is back up, and gave a promo code for a 20% discount. This is the group's first tweet since November 2010. Band members Them Crooked Vultures members Dave Grohl; drums Josh Homme; guitars, vocals John Paul Jones; bass, keyboards Official membersDave Grohl – drums, percussion, backing vocals Josh Homme – lead vocals, lead and rhythm guitar, slide guitar John Paul Jones – bass guitar, keyboards, clavinet, piano, keytar, lap steel guitar, slide bass guitar, mandolin, violin, backing vocals Touring membersAlain Johannes – rhythm and lead guitar, slide guitar, bass guitar, keyboards, backing vocals Discography Studio albums Year Album details Peak chart positions Certifications (sales thresholds) US 29 AUS 30 BEL 30 CAN 31 GER 32 IRE 33 FRA 34 NZ 30 NOR 35 UK 36 2009 Them Crooked Vultures Released: November 16, 2009 Label: DGC/Interscope Format: CD, LP 12 4 5 5 13 16 38 2 5 13 CAN: Gold37 Singles Year Single Peak chart positions Album US US Main. US Alt. US Rock CAN AUS BEL (Fla) 38 UK 36 2009 "New Fang" 124 13 10 14 39 70 69 156 Them Crooked Vultures "Mind Eraser, No Chaser" — — 39 — — — — — Awards and nominations Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences.39 Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2011 "New Fang" Best Hard Rock Performance Won References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Rabinovitch, Simona. "Them Crooked Vultures Take Spinner Backstage -- Exclusive Video - Spinner". Spinner.com. Retrieved 24 April 2010. 2.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures - Them Crooked Vultures (album review 3)". Sputnikmusic. 2009-11-18. Retrieved 2014-07-16. 3.Jump up ^ Firecloud, Johnny (July 3, 2009). "24 Minutes With Brody Dalle Of Spinnerette". Antiquiet. Retrieved August 2, 2009. 4.Jump up ^ John Jurgensen (2010-02-17). "From ABBA to ZZ Top, All the Good Band Names Are Taken". Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 2010-02-17.link 5.Jump up ^ "Dave Grohl, Josh Homme and Led Zeppelin man recording together". NME.com. July 2, 2009. Retrieved August 2, 2009. 6.Jump up ^ Catchpole, Chris (October 2009). "Heavy! Heavy! Heavy!". 7.Jump up ^ Kot, Greg (August 11, 2009). "Them Crooked Vultures: Grohl, Homme and Jones debut supergroup at Metro". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved September 2, 2009. 8.Jump up ^ "Led Zeppelin, Foo Fighters, Queens Of The Stone Age supergroup make live debut". NME. August 10, 2009. Retrieved September 2, 2009. 9.Jump up ^ Dewey, Richard L.; Marrinan, Tim (August 27, 2009). "Them Crooked Vultures Join Arctic Monkeys for Surprise London Show". Rolling Stone. Retrieved September 2, 2009. 10.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures play second secret Reading And Leeds Festivals gig". NME. August 29, 2009. Retrieved September 2, 2009. 11.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures Interview @ Antiquiet". Antiquiet. October 2, 2009. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 12.Jump up ^ "Alan Cross Twitter Page". October 21, 2009. Retrieved October 21, 2009. 13.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures To Release Album On November 17th". 14.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures announce tour and ticket details". NME. September 1, 2009. Retrieved September 2, 2009. 15.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures to Roskilde". Roskilde Festival. February 16, 2010. Retrieved February 16, 2010. 16.Jump up ^ "Peace & Love 2011 - Tack för i år!". Peaceandlove.nu. Retrieved 2011-07-15. 17.Jump up ^ 1link 18.Jump up ^ "Rock am Ring 2011 - Offizielle Festival Homepage". Rock-am-ring.com. Retrieved 2011-07-15. 19.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures Royal Albert Hall Show Confirmed". Metal Hammer. March 2, 2010. 20.Jump up ^ "We'll be supporting Them Crooked Vultures...". Twitter. March 2, 2010. 21.Jump up ^ "Teenage Cancer Trust: Them Crooked Vultures". Last.fm. March 2, 2010. 22.Jump up ^ Nick Neyland (November 20, 2009). "Them Crooked Vultures Plotting Quick Second Album". Prefix. 23.Jump up ^ Chris Schulz (2009-02-02). "Vultures promise second album". stuff. 24.Jump up ^ "Dave Grohl 'rushed to doctor' during Them Crooked Vultures album session". NME. 2010-03-16. Retrieved 2010-03-22. 25.Jump up ^ "Interview at the 2010 Teenage Cancer Trust concerts". YouTube. 2010-03-22. Retrieved 2010-03-26. 26.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures Working On Second Album | News @". Ultimate-guitar.com. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 27.Jump up ^ "Music Reviews, News & Interviews @ Antiquiet". Antiquiet.com. 2011-11-14. Retrieved 2014-07-16. 28.Jump up ^ "Dave Grohl On John Paul Jones And Them Crooked Vultures: “It Was One Of The Highlights Of My Life…” « WCBS-FM 101.1". Wcbsfm.cbslocal.com. 2012-12-06. Retrieved 2014-07-16. 29.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures - Them Crooked Vultures - Music Charts". Acharts.us. 2009-02-02. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 30.^ Jump up to: a b c "ThemCrooked Vultures (album)". Australian-charts.com. HungMedien. Retrieved 2009-11-26. 31.Jump up ^ http://www.billboard.com/artist/419485/them+crooked+vultures/chart 32.Jump up ^ ""Gute Reise" von Ich + Ich startet auf Platz eins der Album-Charts - media control". Media-control.de. 2009-11-24. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 33.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Discography Them Crooked Vultures". irishcharts.com. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 34.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Them Crooked Vultures - Them Crooked Vultures". lescharts.com. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 35.Jump up ^ "Them Crooked Vultures: Them Crooked Vultures - VG-lista. Offisielle hitlister fra og med 1958". Lista.vg.no. 2006-06-01. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 36.^ Jump up to: a b "Chart Log UK – Chart Coverage and Record Sales 2009 and Special Single-File Version". Zobbel.de. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 37.Jump up ^ "Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA): Gold & Platinum - June 2010". Cria.ca. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 38.Jump up ^ "Belgian singles chart". Ultratop.be. 2009-11-28. Retrieved 2011-02-23. 39.Jump up ^ "THEM CROOKED VULTURES Wins 'Best Hard Rock Performance' GRAMMY For 'New Fang'". Blabbermouth.net. February 13, 2011. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Josh Homme. Official website Them Crooked Vultures on Twitter Them Crooked Vultures on Facebook Them Crooked Vultures on YouTube Live Review at Club Nokia on ARTISTdirect.com Category:American hard rock musical groups Category:American psychedelic rock music groups Category:Blues rock groups Category:Alternative rock groups from California Category:Musical groups established in 2009 Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles, California Category:Musical trios Category:Supergroups (music) Category:Queens of the Stone Age Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Dave Grohl